


911: My Emergency Is Werewolves

by RegnaeGodzilla



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x05 Rage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buckle up this is gonna be a weird ride, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegnaeGodzilla/pseuds/RegnaeGodzilla
Summary: Buck hits a near breaking point after months of dealing with the fall out of the lawsuit. Enter his childhood best friend, Chel, who’s got a lesson to teach Buck’s “friends.”Though things never go according to plan in her life as a shapeshifter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [bisexualbucks](http://bisexualbucks.tumblr.com) for being my beta and to Jecari for being my cheerleader and helping me find inspiration to write. You're both the best!

**Chapter 1: Of Knights and Damsels**

Ix Chel groaned as the shrill sound of her phone ringing echoed through her room. She blindly searched for her phone, hand smacking the dresser repeatedly until she finally found said shrieking piece of technology.

"McCall. There better be a damn good reason for calling me so late." She flopped over onto her back, rubbing at her sleep crusted eyes.

"I— I'm— I'm sorry. I did— didn't know who else to call." An occasional sob burst through the other person's words.

Ix Chel sat up, heart racing. "Buck? What's wrong?"

"Chel… I'm sorry this was stupid. I shouldn't have called." A shaky breath filled her ear, and her heart clenched at the thought of her best friend in pain.

Chel’s heart began to race, panic rising in her.

"Wait! Wait! Bu—" She cut herself off, taking a deep breath. She knew she couldn't lose her head, Buck needed her right now. "Buck, sweetie, what's going on?" She tried to keep her voice as steady as possible, not wanting Buck to panic as well.

Silence greeted her question, his sharp breaths the only sign that he was still on the line. Waiting patiently for a response, she threw off the covers and began to get dressed, hopping around as she put on her jeggings.

"I… I messed up. I messed up really bad Chel." His sobs broke her heart, and her brown eyes bled into a bright glowing green.

She could feel her fangs sharpening and lengthening. She swallowed, willing herself to calm down. Shifting into her wolf form right now would not be a good thing— like, at all.

"Bucky bear… what happened?" Her free hand clenched into a fist, blood seeping through clenched knuckles— using pain to keep her calm and human.

Just like that, the floodgates seemed to burst open. Buck openly cried, sobs stealing his breath away. Just like that, she was swept into memory, the memory of when they first met.

A lonely boy at the schoolyard was being attacked by a group of older boys. His cries filled the air, and her younger self tackled the leader of the group of bullies. She'd wailed on the boy, fists slamming into his face. Once she was satisfied she turned her sights on the other boys, and with a shriek they had run away. They've been friends since that eventful day.

She could never handle Evan crying, it felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

Still, she waited patiently, knowing Buck would tell her what happened when he was ready. She didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, he seemed to have gathered enough strength to explain everything that he's been through, telling her about the bomber and being pinned under the firetruck and how scared he'd been, but it was okay because he knew his family at the 118 had his back. Then he slowed down as he told her about quitting, how his captain told him the higher-ups were keeping him from his job.

Ix Chel listened, phone pressed to her ear, enhanced hearing picking up on Buck's rapid heartbeat. She patted her thigh and her husky, Atlas, padded over to her, a silent shadow as she grabbed her things. She tossed some clothes into a duffle bag and some essentials from her bathroom, zipped up the bag, and closed the door to her room behind her.

She had stopped at that bit of information.

"They what?! Why would they do that? Didn't you get the all-clear from the doctors?" Closing the door behind her, she made her way to the kitchen, scribbling a note for her brother and her friend, a person who was her brother in all ways but blood.

She listened to Buck as she made sure the note was visible, nodding in satisfaction. She dropped her bag onto the floor and set herself to the task of clipping on Atlas' service dog vest. She buried a hand in his fur as Buck fell silent, his steady presence grounding her.

"Buck? You still there?" She clutched the phone, taking a deep calming breath in, then out.

"Yeah. Yeah, I got the all-clear." He sniffled, heart rate speeding up.

"Sweetie, before you keep talking, I need you to take a few deep breaths. Can you do that for me?" She grabbed her bag and practically ran into the garage, grabbing her keys as she went.

"What happened after you got the all-clear?" She approached the vintage car, her pride, and joy.

The inky black '67 Impala sat in the garage, gleaming in the darkness. Tossing her bag in the trunk, she made sure Atlas was buckled securely in the back seat before settling into the driver's side of the car.

"Bucky bear? You with me?" A watery laugh answered her.

"Don't call me Bucky bear."

"Please, you love it when I call you Bucky bear." The roar of the engine cut off his response.

"Was that a car?"

"No, I'm just really hungry. Of course, it was a car, Buck." She couldn't stop the sarcastic response even if she tried.

He snorted, used to her sarcasm. "Why are you driving around at one am?"

"Oooh you know, just felt like a romantic car ride for one was a great idea." The car roared down the streets of Beacon Hills, no officer in their right mind looking at her twice as she went way above the speed limit. "I'm headed to LA. I have a best friend to cuddle with."

"You're coming to see me?" His breath hitched, as tears poured down his face anew.

"Of course I am, sweetie. You're my best friend, and you need me right now. Ain't nothin' that can stop me from seeing you right now." Anyone that tried would meet a grisly end, courtesy of her claws.

"But I have to work in a couple of hours. Captain Nash has me coming in early to do extra chores." Buck scrubbed at his face, unable to help the small smile beginning to light up his face.

The thought of seeing his best friend again made him feel so giddy.

"Gross, well it'll take me a bit to get to you so why don't you keep telling me what happened? And, as soon as I get to LA I'll crash at a hotel and then come pick you up at the firehouse? That sound good?" She increased her speed, knowing she'd have to slow down as soon as she was out of Beacon Hills.

"No, no that does not sound good. Can—? No nevermind." She wished she could just reach through the phone and give him the biggest and longest hug known to man.

She'd throttle whoever made him so hesitant and scared.

"What do you need Buck?"

"Can you come to my place? I just—" He sighed, frustrated with himself. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, send me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

He sobbed, relieved that she had agreed so readily.

\-----

Forget throttle, she wanted to outright murder Buck's so-called family. She increased her speed, using her enhanced senses to keep an eye out for speed traps and snorting as another surge of anger coursed through her.

The steering wheel squeaked as she gripped it tightly.

He'd told her about the blood clots and pulmonary embolism. Christ, if that didn't make her want to throw up, hearing about Buck being caught in that goddamn tsunami had her ready to lose her shit.

"Ay dios mio." She wanted to scream at the realization of how many times she'd almost lost her friend and didn't know, all because she was so wrapped up in her own life. She’d neglected her Bucky bear.

To make things absolutely fucking worse was Buck's voice when he went on to explain how he'd finally decided to do what his so-called family was telling him to and be a fire marshal until he was better. There was absolute pain in his voice when he recounted his families attitude towards him when he was only doing his job, like they had fucking told him to do. It made her want to cry. Buck is one of the kindest people she's ever known. He doesn't deserve to be put in such insane amounts of danger.

She feels like such an awful friend, he deserves much better than her. She'd be damned if she let him get hurt anymore, let alone let herself become so complacent in their friendship again.

To top off that entire situation the sheer devastation in his voice when he told her he lost his best friend’s child had her inner wolf yowling. She had to pull over before she crashed her car. Her tires screeched as she pulled off to the side of the road, fighting off a wave of nausea. Buck's monotone voice as he explained his boss’s— no, his _father figure’s_ betrayal was echoing in her ear.

How could this so called Captain Nash look into her best friends eyes and lie to him? Then, the cherry to this shit show sundae was the awful treatment Buck was currently suffering at the hands of his family. His own family was shunning him and freezing him out of their lives.

She couldn't understand how the fighters at the 118 could claim to be Buck's family yet they turned their backs on him the first chance they got. She didn't care if their feelings were hurt when Buck sued them. What about Buck's feelings before that whole legal mess?

If any of them had half a brain they would have seen that he wasn't okay. They should have been able to tell that he needed love and support, not a harsh suck it up.

She breathed out harshly, trying to calm her breathing before she was forced to shift.

'Oh goddamn it all!' She slammed a palm on the steering wheel, tears burning in her eyes.

With trembling hands she pulled out her phone, pressing on her mother's contact name. She waited with bated breath, praying that her mom would answer.

"Ix Chel? It's almost three in the morning! Why are you up?"

“Ay Dios mío.” she cried, loud sobs filling the air as her mamás voice soothed her.

"Mamá! I don't know what to do!" She squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face.

"Mija, mija. What's wrong?" Melissa McCall frowned setting down her patient's chart.

Trying to calm herself she slowly recounted everything that had happened, giving her a brief explanation of where she was headed and why, only giving her mama the barest of details, not wanting to betray Buck's trust.

"I just… I just feel so helpless! It's like dad all over again! He told me that his best friend is Latino and this Eddie guy told him to just suck it up! Dad said that to Scott all the time, and I'm just so angry right now." She sobbed, body hunching over, forehead pressing into the top of the steering wheel.

"Goddamn Latino men and their fucking machismo," she muttered.

"Mija, that's just how it is in our culture." Melissa hated that it was the only answer she could give.

"No es justo." She knew her mother was right, that kind of toxic attitude was ingrained into the culture.

Sure, it was a part of their culture that was starting to die out with the younger generations of Latinos. It was still frustrating to deal with, it was a part of her culture that she absolutely despised.

It had caused so much damage in her own family, she'd rather die than watch it tear apart Buck's.

"Look, mija, I know it's not right, and it's not fair for anyone to have that kind of attitude. We can't force our culture to change." Chel could hear her mother's frustration. "We can only teach the next generation that that kind of thinking is wrong."

She recited her mother's words with her, a phrase she has heard many times before.

"Gracias mamá. Te quiero mucho." She wiped her eyes and merged back onto the road, determination renewed.

"I love you, too. Now go help your friend. I have a patient now, but call me in the morning, okay?" Melissa waited for her daughters affirmative, then hung up.

Ix Chel shook out a hand, she had a friend to see.

It wasn’t much longer until she was pulling off the freeway, and she breathed a sigh of relief as Buck's apartment complex came into view sooner than she expected. "Damn…” she said to herself, “Buck, this place looks nice!"

Quickly parking she got Atlas out of the backseat and made her way up to Buck’s apartment. Glancing at her phone to confirm she had the right one she extended a fist and gave three solid knocks.

The lock clicked and she buried her hand in Atlas' fur. Then, slowly, the door opened, revealing her only friend in the world. She swallowed, tears burning her eyes as she took in the sight of her best friend.

His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his hands trembling minutely. The thick scent of fear and sadness permeated the air.

"Chel? You're here," he breathed out in a mixture of awe and disbelief.

The sheer relief in his words alone had her lurching forwards. She wrapped him up in a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Of course I'm here, Bucky Bear. I'll always come when you call." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, fighting off tears.

He wrapped his arms around her and let go. His sobs filled the air as he buried his face in her neck. His body shook and she felt her anger resurface, the rage wrapping around her heart in a vice-like grip.

She gently moved them forward, closing the door behind her. She locked it then maneuvered Buck up the stairs and to his bed, shucking off her shoes as they went.

"C'mon Buck, let's get you to bed, you need some sleep, sweetie." He didn't respond, his grip on her tightened.

_'Welp, we can do this the hard way then.' _

In one move she swept him up into her arms, bridal style snickering as he yelped, his protests falling on deaf ears. She easily went up the stairs, thanking the stars for her werewolf strength.

"Put me down! I'm not a damsel in distress!" He thrashed in her arms, scowling.

Pressing a loud smacking kiss oh his cheek she cackled. "Of course you're not. You are the prince in distress, and alas I am the lowly knight, Sir McCall… Always running after her prince when he's in distress." She saw his expression of distress. "Happily so I might add, my good prince."

With a flourish she tossed him onto the bed, then threw herself onto it, too. She laughed, free and joyously. Buck joined her, body shaking with mirth. Her laughter was cut off as the shaking increased and his laughter dissolved into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh… It's okay sweetie, you're going to be okay." She wrapped him up in her arms, rocking back and forth.

"It's not! It's no—n—- not okay! Everything was going so well for me! I had a family, and now I've lost them! I fucked up and I've lost it all!" He pressed himself closer, face buried in her neck.

"Nope! Not true!" She cradled his face, gently coaxing his gaze to hers. "You still have me, Buck. You'll always have me."

"What if I drive you away too?" He sniffled.

"Uh uh, not gonna happen."

"You can't promise that." He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Can too." She shifted, heart racing. "And yes I can promise that. Can I tell you something?"

Buck stared at his best friend, confused at the change in mood. He searched her face, looking for any sign of a lie. He couldn't take losing her on top of losing everything else.

It was an unspoken thing between them— how much they cared for the other and that, for the longest time, they were all that the other had. They were both lonely kids in school, loners who could never quite fit in.

Buck would forever be grateful to those bullies in a twisted way. Without them he'd have never met his knight in shining armor.

He smiled, nodding in response to her question.

"Tell me what?"

Taking a deep breath, Ix Chel debated the best way to explain things.

"I'm a werewolf!" _'Welp, fuck.'_

Seems her brain had other plans.


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry for the hella late update. I've had a hard time finding a beta reader and thankfully someone could look this chapter over for me. Thanks Medie!
> 
> If there's a beta reader out there can one of ya help a girl out? I'd be very grateful. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Evan "Buck" Buckley stares at his friend, blue eyes searching brown ones. Unable to find a hint of any emotion, he scowled. Ix Chel was always hard to read, she'd learned how to hide what she was truly feeling at a young age.

_'How can she be making jokes at a time like this? Am I just a joke to_ everyone?_'_

"I mean, technically I'm not a werewolf per say… more like a were-puma, were-jaguar hybrid." She knows she’s rambling, she can’t help it. "Actually, to be more precise, I'm a nagual which is a whole other thing."

She's faced all sorts of terrifying monsters but this is what does her in.

Buck can only stare at his best friend. This is not the time for her to be cracking jokes and if he’s honest with himself, his heart breaks that much more. Of course, she'd make fun of him, who wouldn't at this point?

Maybe the world is better off without him. He can’t do what he loves, he can’t be with his family, and now his best friend won't take him seriously.

He squeezes his eyes shut as a new wave of tears threatens to fall from his eyes.

He flinches as warm, calloused hands cradle his face, his brows furrowing as he feels sharp points lightly press into where her hands had settled. She gently guides his head upwards, his eyes slowly tracing up her body. Glowing green eyes blink back at him and a face, not at all human, stares back at him. He scrambles away from his friend with a startled shout.

Buck's body hits the ground and he begins to panic, heart thundering in his chest. Chel scrambles off the bed, crouching next to him. He stares at his friend, her muscled body towering over him. "Buck! Buck, calm down! Please, calm down. It's me, it's your Moony! It's still me, Bucky Bear."

The fear she sees in Buck's baby blues causes her heart to break. She sniffles as tears fill her eyes, the last thing she wanted was for Buck to be scared of her.

Her eyes shift from pure green to a deep shade of green, eyes glowing eerily. She whimpers, hunching her body down trying to make herself seem smaller.

Buck breathes in deeply. She’s right. She's still his Moony.

"Holy shit," Buck breathes out.

Chel peeks up at Buck, tilting her head in question. He closes the distance between them, cradling her face in his warm, calloused hands and she hums happily, huffing when he pokes at her face.

"Buck…" She whines, opening her mouth obligingly as he examines her fangs. "Oye!"

He continues tugging on a fang, trying to wiggle it back and forth.

"Holy fuck! You're really a werewolf?" He drags her onto the bed, unable to hold still from his excitement.

"Ayu'. Ca' I ha' ma mouf ba'?"

He snatches his hands back, cheeks tinged red. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I kind of sprang that on ya with no warning." She stretches and idly scratches at her stomach. "But as I said, I'm more of a were-jaguar, were-puma thing…Okay so Im what is called a nagual. I can shapeshift into an animal and I also have magic. It's complicated, I know."

Silence. Then, "So… does this mean you're a furry?"

The sound of her hand smacking his arm echoes in the otherwise quiet apartment.

"Ow!"

Ix Chel glares, yelping as Buck pulls her on top of him, his hands skittering up and down her sides. Sounds of joy ring out through the apartment, each laugh accompanied by a snort with Buck’s laughter joining hers as he continues his assault. Wriggling away from him, she tries to catch her breath.

"Ay Dios mío. Of course, you'd say that." She clutches her stomach, muscles aching from laughing so much.

As their laughter dies down into a comfortable silence, Chel peeks up at Buck. She wiggles, cuddling up close to him and resting her cheek on his chest. Feeling and hearing his heartbeat brings a wave of calm over her, her inner jaguar rumbling in satisfaction.

With her senses trained on Buck, she can feel the beginnings of the pack bond settling around them. Her decision solidified, she'll make sure Buck gets the protection, love, and care he deserves.

She’s never been one to deny her instincts and she sure as hell wasn’t going to start now. She'd make sure he was safe and loved. She'd die before she left him alone ever again.

"Hey, Buck?" She breathes in through her nose, the acrid scent of fear, anger, and sadness finally starting to leave his scent.

"Hmm?" He wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

“I’m not a furry. You have a lot to learn about werewolves." She grins at his chuckle, the sound warming her heart.

"I look forward to it, Moony." Buck presses his nose into her hair, breathing in the familiar scent of his best friend causing a sense of peace to wash over him. "I'm glad I called you, Moon Pie."

"Me, too, Bucky Bear. Me, too." She smiles as his breathing evens out, letting the fact that he called her Moon Pie slide.

Come morning, she isn’t sure what’s going to happen but at least they have this peace for now. She doesn’t care what it costs her, she will make sure her Bucky Bear was happy.

Drifting off to Buck's scent and the sound of his heartbeat, Ix Chel follows him into peaceful sleep.

\---

Come morning, Buck has to run to work, and Ix Chel along with Atlas drop him off down the road from the station. The service dog cuddling up to Buck, providing him with as much comfort as possible. She'd argued about dropping him off so far away, he hadn't wanted anyone from the 118 to see her. He'd said he was scared she'd become a target of their… anger.

She snorts as she finally pulls up to Buck's apartment, the thought of a bunch of firefighters coming at her an amusing thought. It would at least prove to be mildly entertaining.

She leans her head against the headrest, breathing deeply, hands curling around the steering wheel. She still can’t shake off the horrid feeling haunting her every step. Eyes fluttering shut, a distressed whine burst through her lips. She presses her palms onto her eyes, trying to stop the tears that threaten to fall.

She inhales shakily, trying to keep her breathing even. She can’t shake this horrible feeling.

She'd asked Buck why they would come after her, and his response almost had her laughing, but she held it back. The thought of his team coming after her was honestly really amusing. As for his team thinking Buck was a man whore, well, that had her peeved as all hell.

He's changed, it didn't even take her two seconds to see how much he'd grown.

She doesn’t care what they think about her, in all honesty. Hell, she doesn’t care what anyone thinks of her. All she cares about is her family and that's it. Everyone else's opinions could rot in a dark hole.

Ix Chel has half a mind to argue with him, but ultimately lets Buck have his way this time. She’s learned to pick her battles and this was a battle she didn’t need to fight. She lets Buck have the peace of mind he needs to get through his day.

Unclipping Atlas from his seatbelt, she grabs his leash, attaching it to his service vest. She lets her mind drift as she walks back into the apartment.

Once she’s back inside Buck's apartment, she takes the liberty of exploring the place, brushing her hand across each surface and leaving her scent throughout the apartment.

She ignores the slowly increasing sense of impending doom. Shaky hands dance across the wall, her newly emerged claws brushing across the edge. Her harsh breathing breaks the silence that has since settled across the apartment.

Atlas whines, pressing his face against her leg.

"Fuck." Falling to her knees, she lets the tears finally fall, back pressed against the wall. Harsh sobs fill the room as she reaches forward and buries her face in Atlas' warm fur. She hates feeling like she's failed Evan. She had promised herself that she'd always protect him, always be there for him. Most of all, she hates that she let her guard down, thinking that Buck had finally found a family. So she had stayed away, thinking he was better off without her.

God, did it hurt for her to even think that he doesn’t need her. She’s happy for him, but she’s never felt so lonely. Even in Beacon Hills, she had still been an outcast. Seeing that Buck finally had a family that loved and supported him, it hurt that she'd been left behind.

Fuck, how wrong she'd been.

They'd hurt Buck in a way that she'll never forgive nor forget. She doesn’t know how long she stays sitting there, her tears long dry. A deep breath in and she slowly stands up, her stiff muscles protesting the movement.

She hates how hot and puffy her face feels after crying.

"Release," she tells Atlas, watching as he relaxes and curls up on the floor.

Making her way to the bathroom, she grabs a small towel before running it under cold water and ringing it out. As she presses the cold towel to her face, she lets her mind wander.

She begins to... plot, as the Sheriff would so kindly put it. The 118 would soon come to regret hurting Buck the way they had, the beginnings of a plan forming in her mind.

She’s stayed as calm as she can when she’s with Buck. He needs her, so her emotions have to be placed on the backburner. Once she’s alone, however, that’s an entirely different matter. She can’t help crying for her Bucky Bear, she’s an empathetic creature. Sue her.

Thankfully, Atlas knows what to do and presses his furry body against her until she calms down.

"Pull yourself together, Ix Chel."

Slowly she checks her face, making sure it wasn't too obvious she’s been crying.

Her nose wrinkles at the state of her reflection. The cold water soothes her tear-stained face but... a shower wouldn't be such a bad thing right now. She lifts an arm, sniffing delicately at her armpit.

"Oh, God." She gags at the smell.

The one downside of being a were is the enhanced senses. She can’t go over a day without showering because of the smell of her own body.

Stripping off her clothes, she jumps into the shower, running the water as hot as she can handle. She tries to relax, focusing on the feel of the water running down her body. Closing her eyes, she empties her mind of all thoughts. Unbidden memories arise, awful scenes flashing by in her mind. A shudder courses through her, the ghost of screams echoing in her ears.

'Stop it, don't think about it.' She scrubs at her eyes harshly, trying to stop her tears from falling.

She hates feeling so helpless. She'd be damned if she fails her Bucky Bear like she’s failed everything else she's loved.

She shakes herself, trying to cast out those horrid memories. Water flings off her body, hitting the shower walls. Taking a deep breath, she scrubs at her face, hands trembling as she tries to dispel the awful memories.

"Not the time, just finish your shower. You have stuff to do."

Straightening, she now realizes that she hasn’t brought her own shower supplies. She shrugs, figuring Buck wouldn't mind her using his stuff.

Looking for the shampoo, she blinks at the spread of Lush products in the shower. She can’t stop the giggle that burst through her.

Of course Buck would shop at Lush. He's always been an advocate for being environmentally friendly. And it all smells good to boot.

Reaching for the shampoo, she picks up one of the bars. Sniffing, she hums in delight. This is definitely Buck's shampoo, she had smelled it on him. She purrs in delight as the scent of coconut teases her sensitive nose.

After shampooing, she grabs the conditioner, uncapping the bottle and sniffing the contents. This time, the sweet smell of strawberry and vanilla waft into the air.

She runs the conditioner from the midshaft to the ends, letting it sit in her hair as she grabs the bar of soap and begins the task of scrubbing her body clean.

The scent of vanilla drifts into the air and she laughs. She’s going to smell like a smoothie, she just knows it. She shakes her head violently as a stray thought strikes her.

"Nope nope nope nope. Not going there. Nope."

Her face is red, as she washes the conditioner and soap off. She rinses off as quickly as she can, not wanting to linger much longer. She needs to find a way to relax before she enacts her plan. A clear mind is much more dangerous than one driven by rage.

Maybe she should meditate? God knows how long it's been since she was able to just take a moment to clear her mind.

Yup, meditation it is. She doesn’t want to lose control and shift, that won’t help fix things between Buck and his team. To be completely honest, she doesn’t know what she would do if she were to fully shift. She might end up starting a bloodbath.

She can’t let herself do that. These people are still important to Buck no matter how badly they’re treating him at the moment. Perhaps they can still realize how stupid they were being.

No, tearing them limb from limb won’t fix things. No matter how tempting it may seem.

Shutting off the water, she reaches for the towel, wrapping it around her body and giving a languid stretch. She steps out of the shower and fetches some clothes to change into.

Quickly changing into a pair of cargo pants and a blue tank top, she settles down onto her knees. She closes her eyes, one hand settling on her knee, the other on her jade necklace.

Just as she begins to fall into a deep meditation, she’s pulled out of it by an agitated growl. Her head snaps towards the window and she makes eye contact with a puma, the large beast staring back at her.

Just like that, the feeling of impending doom falls upon her like a ravenous beast going in for the kill. Her breath catches in her throat, as the puma prowls closer, bright green eyes locked onto her brown ones.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," She swallows, her throat feeling dry.

The puma gives her a disgruntled look, moving back and forth in it's agitation.

"I don't understand."

She reaches out to the puma, tears of frustration pooling in her eyes. An irritated growl rumbles deep in the puma's chest. Before she can react, the creature pounces, pinning her to the ground. The large creature’s hot breath fans across her face, it’s claws digging into her shoulders.

"Ow ow ow ow! Stop it!" She cries out, thrashing. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I can't understand you!"

Her spirit guide huffs, giving her a gentle nip as he eases up. She scrubs at her face, sighing as the huge beast finally allows her to stand. Atlas woofs, blinking up at his master.

"I'm all right, Atlas. Settle." Atlas woofs softly before curling up, falling asleep, already used to strange occurrences.

A sharp tug on her pants has her looking towards her spirit guide. He gives another tug, a frustrated growl escaping him.

"What? What do you want to show me?" She follows after the puma as he bolts towards the door.

The puma runs straight through the door, phasing right through the solid material. She groans, backtracking to slip on her socks and boots, quickly lacing up her boots as fast as she could.

Snatching up her keys, she runs out the door, following her agitated spirit guide. She squints, the light of the sun burning in her eyes. Her spirit guide makes agitated sounds as he claws at the side door.

Chel frowns, hand dropping down to her hip. When her hand meets air, she curses, she'd forgotten her gun in her bag. Sheriff Stilinski wouldn't let her live this down if he found out.

Flicking out her hand, she unsheathes her claws. At least she isn’t helpless without a gun. Silently moving closer to the car, she carefully leans forward to take a peek.

"Ay hijo de su madre."

Moving quietly, she unlocks her car and slowly opens the door. She almost wants to coo at the adorable sight before her. Both boys are fast asleep, curled around each other protectively. Pulling her phone out, she quickly snaps a couple of pictures and a quick video. She grins, pocketing the phone.

"Okay! Up and at 'em loverboys!"

The once slumbering boys flinch awake, startled cries transforming into yelps as Chel roughly grabs them by the ears.

"Do I really wanna know what the hell you two were doing in my car?!"

"Ow ow ow ow! Sis! Let go!" Scott uselessly clawed at her hand.

She doesn’t plan on letting either of them go anytime soon.

"Ay, ya callate!" She shakes his ear for emphasis. "Don't make me ask again."

"It was Stiles's idea!"

"Dude!" Stiles smacks Scott, a look of betrayal on his face.

"I swear to God..." She mutters, letting them go and pointing in front of her. "Stay!"

Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she unlocks the device. Quickly scrolling through her contacts, she taps on the sheriff's profile, biting her nails as she waits for him to answer. She stares at her nails, then shakes her hand out, sheathing her claws.

"Where are you? You're late!" Sheriff Stilinski sounded extremely irritated, she could practically see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry. Sir, I had an emergency. A friend of mine needed me. Uh, I'm in LA right now." She bit her nail again, heart sinking.

She hates disappointing the Sheriff.

"Detective. What's going on?"

"It's better if I just show you...Hold on." She quickly switched the call to a video call, grinning sheepishly at the Sheriff.

"Everything all right?" The sheriff leans back against his chair, his gaze focused on the ceiling. He just kne he wasnt mentally prepared for whatever she had to show him.

"Uh, not really. I need to stay and I'm not sure for how long. Sir, he's pack to me. I wouldn't leave Beacon Hills if it weren't important. You know me, I wouldn't, but he… he means the world to me." Her eyes burn with unshed tears, her voice breaking towards the end.

She resolutely ignores the burning gazes of the overly hormonal boys in front of her.

The Sheriff stays silent, then sighs. He's never heard Ix Chel this emotional, not since she was a little girl being sent off to live with her grandmother in Mexico, screaming for a mother and father who just weren't ready to be parents.

"Okay, kid, calm down. How long do you need?" The sheriff's voice is warm and soothing.

'Fuck.' She shakes herself, refusing to cry again.

"Thank you." She won’t have another breakdown. "Maybe a week? I'm not entirely sure how long I'll be gone."

"We can start with a week, kid. You don't have any active cases for the moment, you're fine." He makes a note on his desk, a small smile gracing his features. "Oh! I was going to ask, did you happen to see my delinquent son and his partner in crime?"

"You mean the horndogs? Yeah that was the other thing." She groaned, running a hand down her face. "Yeah, you'll never guess where I found them."

She glared at said boys. Snorting when they automatically stood at attention.

"Let me guess they were in your car?" The sheriff leaned back in his chair, fighting off a grin. "They were marked absent from school."

"..." She stares at the boys, a blank look on her face."Yup. And I just know I have to get my car detailed now.”

She thinks of every torturous thing she could inflict on those idiots she called brothers if they had really done what she thinks they did. She subtly sniffs in their direction.

_ 'That's it, I've decided, they're getting roasted about this. Without any mercy.'_ Her nose wrinkles as the stench of sex filled her nose.

Her car needs to be bathed in holy water now.

Stiles grins up at her, his messy hair falling into his eyes. Scott only gives her his signature kicked puppy look. She glares harder, her car has been defiled and she isn’t going to let him off the hook so easily.

Scott whines, flashing red eyes at his sister, her eyes flaring green in response. She scoffs, muttering darkly about alphas and their ridiculous posturing. She ignores Scott's whines as she points to her car.

"Into the car!"Both boys blink at her."Now!"

Nodding in satisfaction when both of them scramble to get into the car, she tells them to wait and makes her way back to the apartment.

She rolls her eyes. "I'll have them back home after I give them some breakfast."

"Of course." Noah sits forward in his chair. "You'll bring them straight to the station, right?"

"Of course, Sir,” she huffs, sitting at the kitchen island. "Do I send you the bill for my car cleansing?"

"Oh. God...Why? Just–why?"

She giggles at the Sheriff's grossed out tone. She outright laughs when she hears the other officers exchanging money, some grumbling and others smug sounding.

"I dunno, and to be honest I don't wanna know really."

She stares at the countertop.

"What's eating you, kid?"

"I...I dunno. I just feel lost, I guess." She taps a beat on the counter, then moves to grab her license. "Look, I have just enough time to feed the boys, get them to Beacon Hills, and come back. I'd prefer to talk to you in person anyways."

"Sounds like a plan." Noah agrees, knowing she'd make sure the boys got back safely. "See you in two hours."

"Yes, sir, bye." She hangs up, smiling softly.

A small cough has her tense up, a low growl rumbling in her chest. Whipping around, Ix Chel glared at the two delinquents. Both boys flinch violently at the dark look she sends them.

"Are you mad?" Scott widens his eyes, making sure they watered, grunting when Stiles elbows him in the side.

"Mad, mad? No, no, no… Why on Earth would I be mad? You two only did God know what in my poor car!" Both boys hang their heads.

"We're sorry, we were messing around in the Impala—" Scott cuts himself off as Stiles yells.

"DUDE!" Stiles screeches, his face aflame.

Just like that, all of Ix Chel's thoughts ground to a sudden stop, Scott's words echoing in her ears over and over and over again. Her face begins to burn, eyes flicking back and forth between the two red-faced boys.

_ 'Oh...my—I was joking but Jesus, I didn't need it confirmed.'_

"Ay Dios mío! You're so gross! En mí carro? Cómo sé te lo ocurre qué los dos hacen ésos groserías en mí carro?!" She breathes in deeply, ready to start a round of curses when a wave of sadness and exhaustion overtakes her.

She can’t take it anymore, her heart can’t take it anymore. This is how she dies. Through sheer mortification via a heart attack.

She grunts as a heavy weight slams into her. Two pairs of arms wrap around her, squeezing her tight. The boys each yelling out apologies and begging her to calm down and not cry.

"Please don't cry. We just weren't ready to tell anyone!" Scott pleads, burying his face in her stomach.

"Yeah, we were just scared!" Stiles shrieked.

"You know you can trust me though, right?" She laughs, squeezing the boys closer to her.

"Could we?"

She couldn't tell which nuisance asked.

"Of course," She led them to the couch, waiting till they all settled before taking a deep breath."I'm bisexual."

"You're what?"

"Seriously? I thought everyone knew? Especially after that hot woman, Lara, came through town? I mean, Stiles... Your dad knew." She felt her cheeks grow hot at the memory of being teased by the Sheriff about her whirlwind romance.

"I feel so betrayed. My own father." Stiles writhed dramatically.

"Don't be so dramatic, you're the ones who are both so oblivious. I mean I'm also genderfluid and y'all haven't noticed."

"Fair enough."

"Dude!" Stiles shot a betrayed look at Scott.

"What? She's right. I mean, thinking back on it, it all makes sense now." He shrugged.

"Fine."

She laughs, watching her brothers argue. Or in Stiles' case, her future brother-in-law if things went well. He was her brother now at this point, she supposed.

"Okay, let's head back to Beacon Hills, I've got stuff to do so I need to be back as soon as possible." She turns around, mentally planning out what to do next."We'll get breakfast on the way."

"What? Why do you need to come back? Need to see your secret boyfriend?"

Scott winces as Ix Chel whips around and the sound of flesh striking flesh resounds through the apartment.

"OW! What the hell?"

Ix Chel grumbles about idiot brothers never minding their own business, which quickly devolved into a steady stream of Spanish. Her mother tongue felt like a balm to her frayed nerves.

"He's not my boyfriend! Now let's go to the car!" Her face burned scarlet, nose scrunching in frustration.

Turning around once more and stomping to her car, she throws her hair up into a ponytail. Slipping on her boots, she grabs her keys and heads to the door.

"Should we give her a minute to calm down? She's never handled having a crush well." Scott grinned at his sister's retreating form.

"BOYS!"

They scramble to the door and run straight to the car fighting over who gets shotgun.

Ensuring the door is locked and Atlas is following as well, they make their way back to the car.

Chel gets Atlas into the muscle car, making sure he’s secure. Glancing up, she spots her spirit guide watching over her. She slides into the driver's seat, waiting for her little brother's to get in. Once they’re all buckled in, she turns the key into the ignition. The car roars to life, settling into a rumbling purr as she begins the two-hour drive back to Beacon Hills.

Her face burns as her brother's mocking words echo in her mind. Buck is her friend, she doesn’t think of him like that.

A loud growl snaps her out of her thoughts, a small chuckle escaping her. Scott's face burns red, as he rubs his stomach.

"Alright, first some caffeine, food, and then we go back home." She yawns, her jaw popping.

She shudders at the sound and pulls out into the road, merging into traffic.

_'Damn…'_

She still can’t shake the feeling that something horrible is about to happen.

\---

Chel leaves the Sheriff's office, face burning a bright red. Her spirit guide, now in the form of a jaguar, blinks up at her.

She'd asked a shaman once why her alebrije kept changing forms. The shaman had chuckled and said that her alebrije was a reflection of her soul. She was a being that didn't stick to one conventional way of being. Like her being genderfluid, her alebrije reflected that.

"Why does everyone think I'm in love with Buck? Can't a girl and a guy be friends without having to fall in love?" She huffed, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

Once she had Atlas settled back into the car, she began the trek back to LA.

She swallows thickly, the feeling of impending doom now an all encompassing feeling. It feels like the closer she gets to LA, the worse the feeling gets.

"Fuck it." She takes a deep breath and speeds off towards station 118.

Her instincts were screaming at her to get to Buck.


End file.
